


The Architect

by Loubielou_2



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubielou_2/pseuds/Loubielou_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is an architect who's having a bad day. Pete helps him out.</p>
<p>Basically just a cheeky idea that popped into my head one day so I wrote it down. Thanks to Tess for reading it through and persuading me to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Architect

Pete looked up from his magazine to see a frustrated looking Patrick pacing back and forth in his office, Patrick held one hand to his ear clutching a phone whilst he ran the other hand, exasperated, through his hair.

"No, I said 12 inch screws." Pete heard him say through the slightly ajar glass doors. He giggled and raised an eyebrow in Patrick's direction who was far too flustered to even notice.

"Yes a tongue and groove decking!" Patrick exclaimed "You should have been laying out the studs all morning!" He shouted into his phone and furiously pressed the end call button. He threw his hands up into the air and let out a loud groan.

Pete watched with a smile as Patrick slumped back into the seat behind his desk and shuffled some papers around before resting his head in his hands with a sigh. He got up from the sofa and walked across the living room towards the office. "Hard day?" He asked and leaned against the doorframe, arms folded.

Patrick looked up, his face instantly softening into a smile. "You could say that." He smiled.

Pete walked over, without a word and stood behind Patrick. He placed both hands firmly on Patrick's shoulders and began to massage.

"I think you need to de-stress." Pete said slowly. Patrick closed his eyes and rolled his head into Pete's touch.

"All that pressure of having so many men under you..." Pete trailed off as he dipped one hand forward and brushed over Patrick's chest causing a contented sigh to escape Patrick's lips. "It must be so hard." He whispered.

Pete bent forward a little and began nibbling the top of Patrick's ear, both his hands now finding their way across his torso, resting on his sides for a few seconds before descending down the tops of his thighs. 

The further down Pete's hands went the more pressure his upper body applied to Patrick's shoulders. Pete gently sucked at patches of skin on Patrick's neck, causing him to moan and reach up towards Pete's neck, desperate to cause more friction.

"All that constant talk of 'pulling cable'." Pete whispered in a low, husky voice, planting a kiss on Patrick's jawline and squeezing his thighs.

"'Rod anchors'." He continued, another kiss.

"Not to mention, 'deep grinding'." He added and popped the button open on Patrick's trousers.

Patrick moaned as Pete buried his hand in his boxers and rubbed against the fabric barrier between their skin. "Its so, so hard." Pete repeated, gently squeezing Patrick's growing bulge.

In one swift movement Pete spun the leather chair around so Patrick was now facing him. A blushed tinge across his cheeks. They locked eyes for a few seconds as Pete pulled Patrick's cock out of his trousers and began stroking it.

The phone began to ring on the desk beside them, without missing a beat Pete reached across with his free hand and picked up the receiver. "Oh Hello, yes he's in the office." Pete began as Patrick's eyes widened. "I'm afraid he can't come to the phone right now, he's sorting out a problem with a troublesome, column erection." He said elongating the last two words. He sped up his strokes on Patrick's cock causing a loud low moan to escape the other mans lips.

"Okay, I'll get him to call you back." Pete said sweetly and winked at Patrick before hanging up.

"You're evil." Patrick breathed out with a smile.

Pete raised an eyebrow and knelt between Patrick's legs, he carefully peeled Patrick's trousers and boxers off causing his erection to flop back against his stomach.

Discarding the offending clothes on the floor, Pete quickly set to work enveloping Patrick's dick in his mouth. Patrick let out a deep moan from the back of his throat and grabbed hold of the side of Pete's face thrusting forward as much as he could.

Pete allowed Patrick's dick to fall out of his mouth before grabbing it roughly and stroked up and down. He looked up through his lashes making eye contact with the man who was writhing around above him, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

Pete licked up the length of his penis starting from the base. "Pete." Patrick panted, he shifted his hands to the armrest of the chair, his knuckles turning white as he gripped hard feeling himself begin to orgasm. "Pete." He said again, this time in a higher pitch. 

Pete quickly stood and leaned over, planting a rough kiss on Patrick's lips. "Stand up." He commanded, Patrick did as he was told without breaking the kiss as both their hands began unbuttoning each other's shirts.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." Pete growled against Patrick's lips. He moaned as Patrick's hands unbuttoned his trousers and he felt his cock being exposed to the cooler air of the room. 

"I need you inside me." Patrick said running one hand over Pete's chest whilst the other gently stroked up and down his already hard dick.

Pete used his body weight to gently guide Patrick back towards the office table, he waited until Patrick's ass was flush against the edge of the table and broke their kiss. He stepped to the side and swiped all the papers off the table and onto the floor.

"I've always wanted to do that." He confessed with a smile, he lifted Patrick onto the table and crawled up over him.

"You're cleaning all that up." Patrick breathed heavily as he felt Pete push lightly against his entrance with his dick.

Pete smiled wide out of the corner of his mouth. "You ready?" He asked and inched forward as Patrick nodded.

Pete licked his hand and rubbed the length of his dick before gently sliding himself into Patrick, passed the muscled resistance and to the point where he could push no more. Patrick's face softened into a look of pleasure as Pete grazed past that spot inside him.

Pete picked up on Patrick's need for more and gently slid all the way back out again, Patrick's thighs twitched at the loss of friction and his breath quickened as Pete forcefully pushed all the way back in.

"Fuck me Pete." Patrick groaned through gritted teeth as Pete picked up the pace into a steady rhythm.

The table shook beneath them as Patrick's fingers searched for something to grab hold of, finding nothing but polished wood, he wrapped his legs around Pete's hips pulling him closer, desperate for more friction.

Pete locked his eyes on Patrick's as he thrusted harder and faster, Patrick was reduced to a whimpering mess under him. His eyes rolled back into his head as Pete repeatedly hit his prostate pushing him closer to the point of orgasm.

Pete repositioned himself so he was leaning more of his weight on his knees, less on his hands and used one of them to take hold of Patrick's throbbing erection. Patrick's eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as he attempted to get as much oxygen to his tingling blood cells as he could. 

Small sparks began to ignite in the pit of Patrick's stomach as Pete's thrusts and strokes aligned. He arched his back off the table and let out a big moan as he came in waves across his own stomach and chest.

Pete thrusted erratically as the sight of the man he loved coming underneath him caused his own orgasm to brew, after a few more thrusts he came deep inside Patrick with a loud moan.

Pete dropped ontop of Patrick, their heaving chests rising and falling against each other, beads of sweat being swapped between their bodies, running onto the table beneath them.

"That was amazing." Patrick breathed out as his body continued to spasm from his intense orgasm.

Pete tilted his head up towards Patrick's. Eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face, he hummed in contentment as Patrick ran his hands up and down his spine.

They stayed together for a few more minutes as they both came down from their high. Patrick playfully tapped Pete's shoulders signalling for him to get up, he rolled off onto his back and onto the desk resting his hands on his chest.

Patrick sat up and carefully climbed off the table. "I'm never going to think about erecting columns in the same way again." He said with a chuckle as he eyed all his designs and paperwork that lay scattered on the floor.

Pete sat up and inched to the edge of the table. "We'll get it later, now it's shower time." He said cheekily, took hold of Patrick's wrist and led him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Peterick that I've posted online so please be nice with feedback and pointers.


End file.
